


[podfic of] one for the road, by mwestbelle

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: waysplusone, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Undernegotiated Kink, Voyeurism, dirty boys, everyone is ultimately consenting, hints of asshole!band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of one for the road by mwestbelleAuthor summary-Frank didn’t really get it at first, not when it was him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Kudos: 1





	[podfic of] one for the road, by mwestbelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one for the road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231144) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/onefortheroad%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20one%20for%20the%20road.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20one%20for%20the%20road%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/profile)! This fic is just everything good about M/F/G wrapped up in one lovely little fic. I mean, just read the tags. You've got the early band days dirty boys in a basement, the van, and the general assholery. I love how mwestbelle writes the dynamics between the three of them- just *chef kiss*. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on April 17, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
